To the Bitter End
by Akuma Kawashima
Summary: "It's only the beginning now...a pathway yet unknown. At times the sound of other steps...sometimes we walk alone. The best beginnings of our lives may sometimes end in sorrow, but even on our darkest days The sun will shine tomorrow." (A revised version of Bang-Bang Boom) SExOC
1. I'm back, baby!

**A REVISED VERSION OF MY BANG-BANG BOOM STORY. SOME THINGS WILL STAY THE SAME BUT THE PLOT WILL BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT. ALSO SOME OF THE CHARACTER'S PERSONALITIES WILL BE TWEAKED EVER SO SLIGHTLY. I DECIDED TO JUST MAKE ANOTHER STORY CAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO DISCONTINUE THE STORY BUT TO BE HONEST IT REALLY SUCKED. SO THIS IS PRETTY MUCH BANG-BANG BOOM 2.0 BUT WITH A DIFFERENT TITLE. I HOPE THIS ONE IS A LITTLE BETTER! ENJOY!**

* * *

Five months. They have been on the run for five months, 20 weeks, and 140 days. Almost half a year. Half of the year, they spent gathering information about COBRA to prove that the Joes were set up by them. Half the year, they've been running from the U.S. military; barely staying a step ahead of them. Half the year they have been sleeping in a godforsaken van. So naturally, when Tunnel-Rat heard that they were going to Miami, Florida, he was ecstatic.

"REALLY?! Are you serious?! Please tell me you're not joking." T-Rat asked, looking up from his game of cards with Roadblock.

"Yeah, Tunnel-Rat. Breaker said that he heard a lot of chatter on their communication line. Apparently, the frequency was coming from Miami so that's where we're going." Scarlett explained from the front.

"Hell yes! Finally, a place where I don't have to freeze my ass off!" he proclaimed, "Ah, the beach, the sun, and the hot babes!"

"Yo! Don't forget the food." Roadblock chimed.

"Guys don't forget, we're not going there for a vacation." Duke said, looking through the rear-view mirror.

"Aw, come on! We need this! I'm getting tired of going everywhere and having people trying to kill me."

"It's risky enough for us to be in such a populated city as it is. Law enforcement will be tight and we can't risk one of us getting arrested again." Scarlett sighed, "Not that I don't agree with you. It's just too risky."

Tunnel-Rat groaned but decided to drop the matter because for one, you can't win an argument against the red-head, and two it would probably earn him an ass-kicking from the ninja.

'_Speaking of the ninja...' _he thought. Snake eyes had still been in the same meditation position for an hour now. Tunnel-Rat wondered if he heard everything. He waved a hand in front of the mute's face. Like lightning, the ninja grabbed his wrist and turned his head towards Tunnel-Rat.

"Um...just so ya know Scarlett found a lead and we're going to Florida."

Snake eyes turned is head towards Scarlett and back to him; nodding that he understood. He got up and made his way towards her.

"Hey, T-Rat. Do you ever think what happens after we clear our names? I mean like with us." Roadblock asked suddenly.

" What? Um...well, I know Duke's probably gonna go back to Missouri to see his family, Scarlett is gonna keep looking for her dad, and Snake eyes is gonna do whatever ninjas do."

"What about you and me?"

He shrugged. "Don't worry, big guy, we'll hang out."

Roadblock grinned and slapped Tunnel-Rat on his back. "Cool."

* * *

Christine sat on the makeshift bed she made. This is the third abandon building she had stayed in this week. She'd only been discharged for a month and she's running out of money fast. But It'll be worth it. It has to be.

***FLASHBACK***

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Christine asked, walking into the office.

"Yes, please sit. I'm sure you have heard of the explosion that took place in Springfield four months ago, correct?"

"Yes sir. Five G.I. Joe soldiers are supposedly the cause of the explosion of a COBRA pharmaceutical building. Four of them are now fugitives and the fifth is presumed dead," she explained.

"Supposedly?"

"Er...permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"Personally, I think that's a boat load of crap. I don't think they were responsible. I think they were framed."

The man raised an eyebrow. "How blunt. What made you come to that conclusion?"

"Sir, if I may ask, why am I here? What does the Joes have to do with me?"

He sighed. "Lieutenant, I'm giving you a mission. I want you to join General Abernathy's team and try to catch the Renegades."

"I'll have to decline, sir."

"What?"

"I can't accept."

"Why not?"

"Because as I said before, I don't believe they were responsible," she said.

"Yes, I understand that but evidence shows that they we're. I'm giving you an order."

"I'm giving you an answer. No. Besides, what does Abernathy need a demolition expert for?"

"He doesn't, but I'm giving you a choice, Lieutenant. We know about you're little stunt in Mexico. We know that you went against orders and set off those charges. We know you've been using military resources for your little 'freelance work' on COBRA.

Realization hit her. _'So he's blackmailing me? He just wants to keep his record squeaky clean. So he's probably sending me away just so he could erase whatever his involvement was in Mexico.' _she thought. "So...either I go with Abernathy or-"

"Or get discharged for going against your commanding officer," he finished.

Christine nodded and stood up. "Well, General, here's a little rebuttal. Kiss. My. Ass." With that she walked out of the office.

***END FLASHBACK***

She sighed and looked at her watch. 11:23 p.m.

Just a few miles away was a COBRA weapons factory. Her target. Although without the government's resources to aid her investigation, she learned a hell of a lot more about COBRA than the Army, Navy, and Special forces combined. They ruin people's lives, they corrupt honest men and women, and they apparently frame army officers too.

_'What am I doing?' _she thought. Christine was known for her crazy antics in the field but this could be suicide.

She shook her head, stood up and looked into a cracked mirror. Lieutenant Christine Mariana Chandler, or C.C. as her squad mates called her. Well, former squad mates. _'Not in the military anymore,' _she reminded herself. C.C. met her reflection's navy blue eyes; a blessing she inherited from her mother. She had dark, brown hair that went past her shoulders. Sadly, she had small breasts, due to her genetics, but she didn't complain. C.C. was average height; about 5'5. All in all, she was pretty. Not super model, barbie doll, drop dead gorgeous, but pretty enough.

C.C. groaned. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.

* * *

**SO IF YOU READ BANG-BANG BOOM, I SUGGEST YOU COMPARE THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS WITH THIS ONE AND TELL ME IF IT GOT ANY BETTER. I WOULD APPRECIATE IT A LOT IF YOU DID! IF YOU DIDN'T READ B.B.B, DON'T! IT'S A CRAPPY STORY! WELL, I HOPE THIS ISN'T A WASTE OF TIME SO REMEMBER TO RATE, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND ALL THAT JAZZ! QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, CONCERNS? I'LL TAKE THEM ALL!**


	2. The Enemy of My Enemy

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH, I DON'T OWN G.I. JOE RENEGADES. BIG SHOCKER. ENJOY!**

* * *

C.C. scanned the building from across the street. Sure it looks like any other COBRA factory to an ordinary person but let's face it, C.C. isn't just any ordinary girl.

_'No use going through the front and getting my ass shot off. Not to mention the number of people walking by.' _C.C rounded the building, carefully to avoid security cameras, and made her way to the back. She gave an annoyed sigh.

"Oh of course the back door is reinforced with steel," she mumbled, "The only way in is with a key card."

Ironically, a man who looked like he spent WAY too much time at the office drove up in a crappy old Toyota. C.C. smirked. _'I asked, he delivered.' _She walked up to the car and tapped on the window.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"Key card, now. Don't make this harder than it needs to be," she said, pointing a gun at him.

"N-No, please don't shoot! I have a wife and kid!"

"Yes, yes, and I want you to go home and get back to them. Just give me your card."

The man reluctantly gave it to her and sped away. Knowing how people are, she has about five to ten minutes tops till the police arrive.

_'Ok, let's get this over with.'_

* * *

"So what exactly are we looking for, Scarlett?" Duke asked, leaning on the safety rail of the roof of the COBRA weapons facility.

"Best case scenario, information. But anything could suffice at this point. Documents, equipment , technology, you name it."

"I see. Well, let's just hope we actually get something this time."

"Yeah."

Silence. An unusually awkward one at that.

"Scarlett, I-"

She turned to face him. "Yes, Duke?"

"I wanted to ask you..." he trailed off; collecting his thoughts.

"Go on," she said, coaxing him.

"I wanted to ask you if you-" but he was cut off again by Snake eyes appearing through the open door on the roof.

"Alright, we're in. Ear piece check: Tunnel-rat, you copy?"

"Yep, everything's cool in the front, despite it being 90 degrees out here!" he said, looking up from a newspaper.

"Roadblock, how about you?" she inquired.

"It's real smooth. Coyote's prepped for a quick getaway. You guys be careful in there."

The trio made their way down the the stairs; checking every corner as they progressed. They can't afford to be caught. Suddenly the alarms blared and everything was flashing red. Irony in it's purest form. "What?! How the hell did we set off the alarms?" Scarlett yelled, preparing her weapon for an attack.

"Hey, Red, what the hell is happening in there?! A bunch of cops just showed up and are clearing everyone out and around the building!" Tunnel-rat voiced over the ear piece, "You guys better get outta there!"

"On our way!" Duke hollered.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

The Joes' snapped their heads to the right to see a young woman with a backpack slung over her shoulder sprinting towards them; with COBRA soldiers not far behind her.

* * *

C.C. found a central computer mainframe and began typing away; downloading everything on a thumb drive. The second she retracted it, the alarms went off.

"Oh, you've got to be freaking kidding me!"

She picked up her bag and poked her head out of the room. A group of COBRA guards were heading towards her.

"Stop, intruder!" one of them yelled out.

C.C bolted down the hall and ran down the staircase, barely dodging incoming laser fire.

"SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled as a laser shot past her head.

She skid to a halt when she noticed three people up ahead. Two of the three she immediately recognized as Sergeant Conrad Hauser and Lieutenant Shana O'Hara. The third was a mysterious black clad ninja.

"Tch, great." C.C. murmured.

The red-head opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by laser fire. The two Joes fired their weapons while the ninja attacked with his katana. Once the guards were unconscious the sergeant spoke into the ear piece saying "Tunnel-rat, go meet up with Roadblock. We're on our way."

"Thanks for the help." he said to C.C.

The brunette nodded and started to walk off. "Eh, sure. I'd love to stay and chat but I don't plan on getting arrested any time soon."

"Wait, who are you?"

C.C. turned halfway around eyeing the Lieutenant then smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Roadblock asked, turning on the chameleon mode on the Coyote.

"We ran into a woman." Duke said.

"Who?" Tunnel-rat inquired.

Scarlett looked up from the laptop. "Lieutenant Christine Chandler, first class explosive specialist for the Special Forces. It says here that she was discharged about a month ago for 'failure to cooperate with the commanding officer and the theft of classified information concerning...COBRA!'"

"Well, that explains a lot." murmured Duke.

"Yes, but it would be better if we could get some answers from herself." Scarlett sighed.

Suddenly, the Coyote was jerked to a stop. "What the hell, Roadblock!?" Tunnel-rat exclaimed.

"Wasn't my fault. Miami's traffic is a pain."

Snake eyes shook his head and pointed straight ahead.

"Oh, hell. A checkpoint. The military already knows we're here." Duke grimaced.

The mute nodded and again pointed in the same direction.

"What is it?" Scarlett looked out to see various vehicles honking and people complaining about the lack of movement. About 10 cars ahead was said woman on a motorcycle. "It's her!"

* * *

C.C. straddled the motorcycle "she borrowed", impatiently waiting for cars to go through the checkpoint one by one. _'Uhhg, this can't be good.' _she thought, when police officers started getting out of their squad cars and asking for I.D. _'Yep, defiantly not good.'_

She casually slipped off the bike and made her way to the back of the line. _'Keep it cool, keep it cool.'_ she chanted to herself. She managed to pass 10 vehicles before a black glove grabbed her from behind and shoved into a giant RV. Turns out, inside looked more like an armored truck...with a bunch of fugitives in it.

"Oh, you guys again," she groaned. As an addition to the three people she met earlier, she recognized the other two as Corporal Marvin Hinton and Private First Class Nicky Lee.

"We need you to answer some questions for us." Scarlett more or less commanded.

C.C. crossed her arms. "Excuse me gingey, but from the looks of it you got a bigger problem on your hands."

"She's right. We're getting closer. Anyone got a plan?" Roadblock said.

"Listen, Christine we need your help. We can explain everything later, but we can't do that if we're behind bars." Duke pleaded.

She sighed, looking at everyone's faces. _'These guys have been on the run for what four, five months now? All on their own and they're relying on a complete stranger? Damn, COBRA screwed them good.'_

"Oh, alright. Outta the way, Chewbacca." She nudged Roadblock out of the driver's seat. "Everyone get in the back and stay down." C.C. drove up to the squad cars and plastered on a fake smile.

"Good afternoon."

"Identification, please." the trooper asked.

C.C. handed him her driver's license. While he was running it through the computer, she decided to converse with the man. "So what's all the fuss exactly about, Officer?"

"National security, ma'am. Terrorist were spotted downtown."

"I see..."

He nodded and handed it back to her. "Looks clear, enjoy your day ma'am."

She drove off, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. After a few more minutes of silence, she spoke up. "I know you guys didn't blow up that facility."

"What?! How?" asked Tunnel-rat.

"I found the rest of the security feed the news didn't show. As a matter of fact, I found a lot of things about COBRA the media didn't show."

C.C. pulled up in a secluded forest. "This is my stop." She got out of the truck and started walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" Scarlett yelled.

"What?! I just saved your asses. What more do you want?"

"Answers! I looked up your file and it says you were discharged for theft of confidential information regarding COBRA. What is your issue with them?"

_'Damn, this chick is annoying' _C.C. thought. "It's...complicated."

"Humor me."

"Ok, then. You see this?" She whipped out the thumb drive. "This may or may not be the evidence I need to prove my theory."

"About?" Scarlett pressed on.

"That COBRA may have 'agents' on the inside."

"**WHAT?!**" The Joes yelled in unison.

"Ow. Could you be any louder? I don't think they heard you in China."

"Oh, crap we're really screwed now! If COBRA's got guys on the inside, they could find AND kill us faster!" Tunnel-rat shrieked.

"Whoa, whoa, T-Rat calm down. You heard what the lady said, it's just a theory, bro." Roadblock said, trying to calm him.

"That's a pretty big theory." Scarlett said skeptically.

"Whatever. Good luck running from COBRA and the military." C.C. started to walk off again.

"Hold up." Duke said.

"Jeez, what now?!"

"If you join us, maybe we can both help each other out. We both have a common enemy. You can help us clear our name and in turn we'll help you figure out what's happening on the inside. What do you say, Christine?" explained Duke.

She blinked. Again she looked at their faces eventually stopping on the masked ninja's. _'Eh? He hasn't talked the whole time I've been here. Curious.' _

"C.C. Call me C.C." she said.

"Ok, C.C. I'm Duke. That's Scarlett, Tunnel-rat, Roadblock, and Snake eyes." he said, introducing the Joes.

She nodded curtly. _'Huh, looks like I'm joining a group of fugitives and a ninja. This should be fun...'_


	3. The Chase

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE! STILL DON'T OWN THEM! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Uh, Tunnel-rat?" C.C. whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What's the ninja boy doing?"

Snake eyes was in the back of the Coyote with his legs crossed. Duke was now driving with Scarlett in the front passenger seat and Roadblock and Tunnel-rat in the two seats behind, leaving C.C. in the back occasionally glancing at the man who has yet to move an inch for the past ten minutes.

The private sighed. "Meditating, I think. The funny thing is that one time we caught him sleeping in that exact position."

"Uh, huh. You think he's sleeping now?"

"Who knows? I wouldn't bother him though."

C.C. groaned slightly. They have been driving for several hours in relative silence. It was pretty safe to say C.C. was bored. The Joes plus C.C. were successfully avoiding the main roads. Well, until now.

Duke once again put on the camouflage on the Coyote and eased on to the highway. At this moment, the air in the vehicle was tense. For one, they were now out in the open exposed in a heavily populated area, as wanted criminals.

_'Just a few more miles until we get into Alabama,' _C.C. thought with anticipation. She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose to relax herself. A few moments later, C.C. heard tires screeching and was jerked out of her seat.

She stumbled up towards the front, ready to kick the driver's ass for the unexpected pain.

"WHAT! THE! H-" She stopped mid sentence to see army trucks and police cars blocking the road ahead.

One man stepped out of a vehicle with a megaphone and said, "We have you surrounded, Duke! All of you come out with your hands up or we'll come in by force!"

Duke tensed and gripped the wheel.

"Duke...?" Scarlett said, warily.

With adrenaline surging through his veins, he slammed on the gas pedal and rammed through the blockade.

"Anyone got a plan?!" Tunnel-rat exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't get caught," C.C. said, nonchalantly.

"It's not that simple when you have several armored trucks and police vehicles chasing you!" Scarlett called out.

"We need to find a way to get these guys off our backs. Now!" Roadblock yelled.

Suddenly, a gust of wind came through and three heads snapped to the back of the Coyote. Snake eyes had opened the back doors and motioned for C.C., Tunnel-rat, and Roadblock to come.

C.C. grinned. "I like your style." She aimed her gun at the tires and fired. The truck behind started to swerve and eventually stopped, causing the others to follow like so.

The small victory, however was cut short when several more managed to evade the crash and started to fire their weapons.

"GET DOWN!"

Laser fire whizzed past the Joes and went through the windshield.

"Oh, hell no," Roadblock muttered. The attack continued.

"That's it! I've been shot at more than enough today!" C.C. rummaged through her bag and pulled out two grenades. A black glove stopped her from throwing them.

"Different type of grenade, dumb ass," she said before chucking them in front of two police cars. A bright flash radiated from the grenades. Like the first truck, they both swerved out of control disabling the vehicles behind them.

"Flash grenades. Gotta love 'em," she mused to herself.

Up ahead, a bridge was currently being raised up.

"Duke, slow down," Scarlett said.

"..."

"Duke, it's too high up for us to jump!"

He glanced at Scarlett and pressed harder on the gas.

"DUKE!"

Whether it was a miracle or just plain luck, the Coyote sailed in midair and roughly landed on the other side. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ho-ly shit," C.C. stuttered.

* * *

Night had fallen and the Joes (excluding Snake eyes) sat in the Coyote somewhere in the backwoods of Alabama. Roadblock was listening to music on his Ipod, Scarlett was once again buried in documents upon documents about COBRA, Tunnel-rat just sat idly doing nothing in particular and Duke and C.C. were tending to the fire.

"Sooooo. You wanna tell me who that guy was or do I have to guess for myself?" C.C. asked.

"...That was Flint. He's the man Abernathy sent to capture us," he said quietly.

"Abernathy, Abernathy, oh yeah! That's the guy my supervisor wanted me to join," she mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Before I was discharged, my superior officer gave me the choice of either helping General Abernathy put you guys in prison or get kicked out of the army. I chose the latter, of course."

"Why?"

"Well, for one I really didn't like my supervisor. He's such a dick. Two, I know you guys didn't blow up that facility. Call it 'intuition' if you will."

Duke gave an amused smile. "How brazen of you."

"Get used to it."

"What did you do to tick him off anyway?"

C.C. sighed, "Look I would love to play 20 questions with you, but right now I just want to get some sleep, okay?"

"Alright then. Goodnight, Chandler."

"Right back at you."

She unceremoniously laid on her back and stared up at the night sky. _'I must be freaking crazy. Totally insane,' _she thought. Sleep washed over soon after.

* * *

**A BIT SHORT I KNOW. SORRY!**


End file.
